I'm Sorry
by slinkyrabbit
Summary: a token of unbiased love Mcabby / implied Tibbs


"I'm Sorry" copyright 2012 by Slinkyrabbit

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS Television Studios . No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All other OC mentioned characters or to be introduced later are of my own creation.

* * *

Abby has just left the Yard, when she realized she had forgotten , her gift for her friends birthday, looking at the clock radio in her roadster she was relieved to see, she still had time if she hurried, to make it the the club without ruining the surprise. So she made a quick u-turn at the next intersection and was on her way back to the Yard. She breezed thru security and made her way to the bullpen , she had expected to see McGee and Gibbs still working at there desks, as she had left them, not twenty minutes or so before , but there wasn't a sole around and the desk lights and computers were off. So she happily guessed they had taken her advice and finally called it a night. She knew Tony would be pleased to have Gibbs home , after having been forced to leave early because of his cold, Ducky and Gibb wouldn't take a chance on Tony's health. Plus Jethro would be excited to have Tim home to play with, those two were such a pair.

Smiling to herself, she proceed to the elevator and down to 'Labby land' . She opened the door and clapped her hands turning on the lights as she head for her inter office, happy to see the silver shiny gift bag still sitting where she left it. She grabbed it and headed back through the lab , but paused , as she noticed a small square packet laying on the work station, as she stepped closer she notice it was a hardback book, wrapped in simple white paper. Her curiosity peeked she ripped off the paper and revealed the latest , Thom E. Gemcity Novel, with a bookmark sticking out. Flipping it open she saw that it was marked to the acknowledgments page of the book.

_- ' I like to start off first by saying I am sorry. I really am very sorry. . I am sorry that I am not perfect. I feel disgraced for being this Man. Please excuse my nature and wanting to open the door for you. I am sorry for walking on the street side of the sidewalk when I'm with you. Forgive me for wanting to be with you. It is so wrong of me too want to surprise you with a bouquet of beautiful midnight roses or a caf-pow or anything else your goth heart desires . I feel bad about checking the doors at night to make sure you are safe when we lay down to sleep. I don't understand why I feel a need to let you fall asleep first in my arms before I fall into a slumber. I am disgusted with myself for paying for dinner. I feel terrible about making you feel safe. They should just hang me right now for being antithesis to the idealized, emasculated men that Hollywood loves to propagate. I am ashamed of myself for making you feel like a woman; so beautiful, soft, desired, vivacious, and just so fucking lovely._

I am sorry that I am so attracted to your femininity. Perhaps it is the inherent mystery that women are to me. Maybe it is the Neanderthal echoes of every man's nature that confuses me so much when it comes to you. I must admit however that my romantic self dismisses that base notion. The fact is my romantic self tells me my attraction to you is the unknowable universes that live behind your soft eyes. I am sorry I don't understand you but I really want too. Maybe it is the softness of your skin or how welcoming your breasts feel against my hard chest. Perhaps it is the sensuality of your feminine voice whispering and urging me on in my ear. I really can't explain why your soft lips kissing upon my neck and chest and your little hands and legs wrapped around my body makes me feel so whole.

_I know I am not like a lot of other guys in DC. I'm sorry that I am not that tough or hip or cool. I know it is very sheik for a lot of men to be a bit more feminine then the women in this town and I am sorry that I am not that man. I am sorry that my kindness comes from the strength of having to endure. I know how weird my compassion seems; born of a powerful ego and tempered by life's hardships. Believe me, it's not only hard for you to understand it all, it's really hard for me to explain it all. I'm sorry that my natural inclination is to protect you and care for you despite my ignorance. And of course, I am sorry that it is you that gives me the strength to be a good man._

Obviously, I'm no saint. I am a flawed and sometimes tired man who has some scars. But I am strong and kind, caring, creative, and real. I'm visceral, cerebral, passionate, intelligent, naive, and an honest man. But, ultimately, please know that even with all my faults, that I am not sorry for loving you,my Abbs ' -

her eyes watered and she brought the book close to her chest hugging it tightly " O Timmy"

"I meant every word of it, Abby"

" McGee!" she jumped and quickly turned around , wide eyed, she stared a him " I thought you'd left"

" I was on my way out , when security told me you had come back, I was worried, so I thought I'd come check on you." she could see how he tensed as he starred at the book still wrapped tightly in her arms"

"abbs I..." he didn't get a chance to finish, as Abby threw herself into him, dropping the gift and the book in the process. Tim reacted quickly , his arms wrapping around her. Abby lend up ,Before Tim quite registered what was happening, he was gently pulled down for a kiss. Tim cupped his own hand behind Abby's head; Tim's tongue met up with Abby's, each one brushing just a little bit against the other. Eyes closed, they both savored each kiss. The kisses intensified, brief pauses for breath mingling with the slide and sound of lips meeting, caressing and pressing together. Tim's grip on Abby's hair became a bit stronger, while Abby's grip on Tim's neck turned more insistent. She leaned in, thoroughly taking possession of the man before her, her tongue invading Tim's mouth and exploring at will. Tim returned the favor for a few moments, and then somehow they both backed off the intensity, turning long deep kisses into shorter lighter ones, finally pulling back altogether. They stared at each other. Tim was rubbing Abby's back, still gently holding her , while Abby caressed Tim's hair and the side of his face. Slowly they smiled at the other.

"I'm not sorry, either Timmy, I love you"


End file.
